


Phone Call

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [32]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Game 4: Professor Layton and the Spectre's Call, Lesbian Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In Misthallery, Emmy takes some time to telephone her girlfriend.[Prompt 23: Phone Call]





	Phone Call

As the Professor and Luke Triton talk to the people of Misthallery, Emmy slips away. She wanders through the town, occasionally snapping photographs of things she finds interesting, until she locates a telephone box. She promised to phone Jane today, and she hasn’t yet done so.

So she dials the phone number for their flat and holds the handset to her ear, listening to the phone ring.

After thirty rings, Jane picks up. _“Hello?”_

“Hello, Jane, it’s me,” Emmy says.

_“Emmy! I was wondering when you were going to phone.”_

As Jane speaks, Emmy imagines her sat on the arm of the sofa, the phone handset tucked against her shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” she says. “But you know how I was going to meet Professor Layton to start working as his assistant? Well, it turns out that he was heading out on a new investigation so I accompanied him.”

 _“That’s amazing!”_ Jane says, remembering how excited she was about getting to work with the Professor. _“Where are you?”_

“Misthallery.”

 _“Ah, the Golden Garden dig site!”_ Jane says. Emmy smiles, loving how intelligent her girlfriend is. _“I hope you’re taking lots of photos.”_

“You know what I’m like, Jane,” Emmy says, grinning. “I’ve already gone through two rolls of film!”

_“Honestly, you spend so much money on film it’s a wonder you’ve got any money left.”_

Emmy laughs. “Yeah, well, I know how to get a bargain.”

 _“So, what’re you doing?”_ Jane asks.

“Just investigating, at the moment,” Emmy says. “Some weird things have been going on here, so we’re mainly talking to the townspeople and I’m taking photos.”

 _“That sounds so fun, Em,”_ Jane says, an almost wistful tone to her voice. _“You’re so lucky.”_

Emmy smiles, leaning against the wall of the phone box. “Yeah, I guess I am. But… but I wish you were here with me.”

 _“Oh, Emmy,”_ Jane says, sighing. _“I wish I was with you too. It’s… well, it’s quite boring here without you.”_

“I know what you mean,” Emmy says. “It’s weird to be here without you. Still, the Professor is great company, so it’s not like I’m alone.”

_“Yeah, you’re not alone. Still, you’ll phone again, won’t you?”_

Emmy kind of wants to say ‘as long as the spectre doesn’t destroy the phone box’, but she doesn’t say it. After all, she doesn’t want to risk anyone finding out about what weird things are happening in this town.

Instead, she says, “Of course I will.” She pauses. “I love you, Jane.”

 _“I love you too.”_ She can almost hear the smile in Jane’s voice.

“I don’t know when I’ll see you again, but I hope it’s soon.”

_“Me too.”_

Emmy looks up and notices the Professor and Luke stood in the near distance, watching her.

“I think I need to go, Jane,” she says. “I’ll try and phone tomorrow.”

 _“See you soon, then,”_ Jane says. _“Bye, Emmy.”_

She smiles. “Bye.”

And Emmy hangs up.

She walks over to Professor Layton and Luke, who smile at her.

“Sorry I walked off,” she says. “But I needed to make a phone call.”

“That isn’t a problem, Emmy,” the Professor says, smiling. “Now, then, where should we investigate next?”


End file.
